Keeping Promises
by Snickers019
Summary: When juno/hera captured percy and jason, she did more than mess with their memories. Now Percy is Percie, and she with the seven our going to go save the world, but see how they do that differently as they change mentally and physically. sucky summery, good story. Percy/Annabeth, reyna/jason/piper, frank/hazel, maybe a little pereyna. gender mix
1. Prologue: Wolf-house

**Prologue- The Wolf House**

The girl lies there, on the cold hard stone floor alone in the shadows of what once was a grand staircase. The only movement she is able to make is her soft, even breathing; in and out…In and out. A small sliver of white moon light breaks through the cracks in what at one time were walls that were painted a rich burgundy, now a faded and charred black. Nature has now over taken the property, letting the earth run its endless course of build, destroy, and rebuild. The early morning dew sprays the eerie landscape in tiny droplets of clear water; a layer of fog hugs the root and leave covered ground in the tall, thick forest.

The overall feel of the area is peaceful; none would know that a great battle had taken place here only so many months ago. Nobody would know that this is the place that one goddess will change history; by changing its heroes.

A lone figure appears in the swirl of fog, and makes its way through the ruins of the once beautiful house. They glide in an almost unnatural, ethereal way toward the sleeping figure of the girl. The figure, now seeable when they step out of the shadows, is what looks to be a woman with an animal skin hood hiding most of her face. She then removes the hood so it would rest upon her slim but strong shoulders.

The woman's long, chestnut hair was held away from her face in a high bun that rested stylishly on the crown of her head. She had a long graceful neck and a strong set to her shoulders. Her features were arranged in a complementing fashion and elegant looking, like a statue of an angel. Skin with no imperfections or wrinkles that was the color of fresh snow lined the woman's gorgeous facial structures. Shinning chocolate eyes were set into her smooth face like prized crystals. She looked calm and serious, like a person who was used to doing tough business with others and in the end, getting her way. But she also had a timeless look about her. She seemed ageless, as if time will no longer affect her appearance.

A faint silvery-gold glow seemed to emit from her when the woman walked a little further into the wrecked mansion. She held an aura of power that is not found in humans or anything that could be found on earth. Like the woman was made to rule over everyone and that you should respect her. Her mouth was set in a soft curve, a barely even there kind of smile, and she gave off an almost motherly feel, if only for her cold eyes. Gracefully, her sandals make no sound when she kneeled over the sleeping body of the girl.

"Soon," she whispered into the air in a melodious voice. "You will wake and complete the great prophesy. You will befriend and become one of the romans. You must not fail child, because the success of your trying quest will decide the seven heroes' future, and the world's fate. It is your promise that you must not break. Soon, you will come out of your deep slumber, child, and you will set the second part of the plan in motion. I wish you good luck, my new niece."

The woman soundlessly stood and tilted her head, as if listening for a signal from far away. A howl broke the calm air, and soon many more joined it. They created an almost beautiful song, in the deep, darkness of the Californian wood. The wolves sounded as if they were excited about something; as if they had found their prey and were gathering to hunt it.

With an almost microscopic smile, the goddess turned away from the house and the now slightly stirring girl, and started off into the distant woods. She made her way without a sound into the tall, misty trees. Her smile grew a little into a devious looking one when she could hear the barely audible sounds of someone slowly shifting and waking up. Juno made her way deeper into the forest until there was a blinding flash of golden light and she then disappeared; leaving the young girl with the bright sea-green eyes to the wolves.

* * *

**AN: I had decided to rewrite this story a little since it was a) lacking detail into characters, plot, setting, etc., b) way too short in length, and c) was rudely abandoned when it need lots of work on it. So here is the new prologue, it's still really short, but I wanted it that way. I will be rewriting the rest of the chapters and maybe adding new ones. **

**Please review and tell me if you like this version of the prologue better and if you have any suggestions as to how I proceed with the rewriting and future plot.**

**BETA HELP WANTED: I am in serious need of a beta reader for this story at the moment, so if you are interested please, please PM me! **


	2. Chapter 1: Cliff Jumping

**Chapter One: Part One- Roads Almost Ending**

**Percie I**

The ladies with the snake-hair were really starting to get on Percie's bad side. They should have been dead last Friday when she smashed a crate of bowling balls on them at the Bargain Mart in Mendocino (why they were selling those at a local convenient store was beyond her reasoning).They should have died two days ago when she ran them over with a red Harley motorcycle in Napa Valley. They definitely should have died this morning when she sliced off their heads in The Sacramento Zoo when they snuck up on her while she was eating her turkey sandwich under an oak tree.

No matter how many times Percie had slayed them and watched them dissolve into fine powdery dust, they just kept coming back to life, much like horror movie villains. She couldn't even seem to outrun the two of them. For being a few thousand years old, those ladies could move very fast. She touched the top of the large green-yellow hill and caught her breath. She was panting from her exhausting run, and placed her hands on top of her slightly shaking knees. How long had it been since she'd last decapitated them? Maybe two hours. They never seemed to just give up. They're very persistent, she'll give them that.

The past few days, she had not gotten very much sleep. She had eaten whatever she could scavenge – which meant vending machine gold fish, stale blueberry muffins (she hoped they were blueberry), even a Diego's finest Mexican Food chicken burrito, which was a new personal low for her. Even Percie had some standards when she ate at old roadside fast food stands. Her clothes were now ripped, scorched, and sprayed with monster gunk.

She had only survived this long because the two snake-haired women- _gorgons_, they had called themselves (Percie found the name very appropriate), couldn't seem to kill her very well either. Their claws didn't cut into her skin, they bounced off meaninglessly every single time they tried to harm her (and they tried many, many times). Their teeth shattered into chalk dust whenever they tried to bite her, which would be sort of funny to watch and Percie would have laughed a little, had they not been trying to kill her at the time. But Percie couldn't keep going like this for much longer, and the snake ladies know this. Sooner or later she'd fall down from pure exhaustion, and then, as hard as she was to kill, she was pretty sure the gorgons would find a way around her diamond hard skin.

She scanned her environment. Under different circumstances, she might've actually enjoyed the view. To her left, golden hills that vaguely reminded her of the waves at sea swept inland. Small farms with sheep and cows grazed upon them, with ponds and lakes to fill up some of the dips and curves of the rolling land. To her right, Berkeley and Oakland snaked their way west, an infinite amount of large concrete rectangles, the suburbs, that held millions people who probably did not want their early morning cup of coffee disturbed by two emotionally distressed monsters and a filthy demigoddess who looked as if she had never heard of such a thing as bathing (and probably smelled like it too).

Even farther west, San Francisco Bay could be seen sparkling under a gray-silver low cloud. A great wall of fog had swarmed over most of the infamous San Francisco, leaving just the tops of the many buildings and the looming towers of that well-known red Bridge visible (Percie had never really got why the mortals called it the golden gate, it was clearly a red-ish orange.

An inexplicit sense of sorrow weighed on Percie's chest. Something inside her said she had been to here before, to the city of San Francisco. This city had something to do with that boy, Andrew, the only person she could recall from her fuzzy and clouded past. Her memory of him was infuriatingly fogged, but she knew he was important to her. The scary she-wolf had assured that she would see him once again and recuperate her lost memories - _only if _she prospered in her voyage. Oh, how Percie hated when people where unclear to her on purpose, though it felt like it happened a lot in the past, and she knows it will happen again. It makes her want to punch them in the nose for holding back that valuable information, and she had a feeling she had done just that before (of course she had never even thought of doing this to Lupa, the goddess was a few hundred pounds heavier than her and could easily snap off her head with those powerful jaws).

_Should_ she try to cross to the bay area? Decisions, decisions…

It was exceptionally alluring. Just over the misty vista, she could almost feel the flowing stability of the green-blue ocean. Water always invigorated her, to points that it felt as if it was the only thing she could truly rely on and trust. Salt water was always the best at it, even though it was harder to find in more inland areas. If she could reach the bay area, she might be able to make a last stand, something that could make others who knew her proud to have met her and remember her for it. Maybe she could even drown the gorgons, too. But the sandy beach was at least a few miles away from where she was standing. She would have to cross an entire city to get there.

She also wavered from moving for another reason. The scary wolf, Lupa, had trained her to hone her senses - to trust the primal natures that had been pulling her to move south. Her radar was burning like wild now. The end of her passage was so close - almost right where she was standing. But how could that even be possible? There was nothing on the hilltop but dead grass, empty beer cans (which made her frown, people should not be so careless), and a few sharp rocks that were cutting into the thin soles of her green convers.

Then the soft breeze altered its direction. The acid aroma of reptiles caught Percie's nose. About thirty meters down the steep hill, something was moving through the trees - cracking twigs, chomping foliage, and making noises that sound way too similar to hissing for it not to be them.

The slimy, snake haired monsters that called themselves _gorgons_.

**I originally had this chapter longer, but I cut it in half because the last part is taking way too long to edit. I am trying to get on an updating schedule, but school just started so my days are a little busy. I will have it up during the next week or so, after that I will start to get into the more important chapters.**

**Please review! I want to know if this was better than the one before.**


	3. Chapter 2: A not so Friendly Welcome

Chapter two; A Not So Friendly Welcome

Flora's POV (frank)

Guard duty, I officially hate it. You just stand there and watch the ongoing traffic for hours. But I guess when you're new; this is kind of a breaking-in job. I have only been in the U.S. for a few weeks now and so far, not much different than Canada. Maybe more deserts, and more rain. But I still miss home. 'Now fai, you are a Zhang, you don't complain about missing your home, you don't show weakness like that to others' my grandmother would say. I had lived with her for years and learn to say yes ma'am to even her nastiest comments. Sadly, I think she is the one I miss the most.

Probably the only good thing about guard duty is that I can spend it with Hayes. Hayes is pretty cool for a son of Pluto, and he's really my only real friend here. He is maybe a year or two younger than me but he's kind of tall for his age. With his chocolate colored skin and caramel brown hair, his 14 karat gold eyes stand out even more. He's also got this kind of old fashioned way of speaking, like he is from the 1940's. I find it cute the way when you bring up modern slang or terms and his eyebrows get all scrunched up. Then after you explain it to him he gets all flushed and stammers out excuses. Wait, I didn't say cute, I mean …yeah he's cute but… I mean… I don't like him or…it's not like we're dating or…not that I wouldn't mind…but I … um… I could feel my face heat up, and prayed to the gods that he wouldn't notice. Maybe I was on Venus' good side today because it seemed he did not notice my flaming cheeks.

Luckily or not, I was pulled out of my mental rant by a sound near the right of the interstate that did not sound like a car. I grabbed my spear a little tighter, and shared a glance with Hayes. He nodded, and pulled his cavalry sword out of its sheath. Now in Rome, cavalry was not as respected as a field of battle and right now the only horses we had at camp were the unicorns (only used for medicine. Apparently it's not very roman to ride into battle on a unicorn) and Ryan's Pegasus, Skippy. Same thing with archery, but a bow is the only weapon I can hold and not seem to damage or break. Only the Apollo kids have an excuse because of their dad. I really hope he claims me soon. Then at least he will notice me, and I won't be the one real loser in the fifth cohort. Let's face it; my luck has been running very low since the funeral. No, don't think about that right now you have to focus, I commanded my thoughts.

A Car horn honked, and someone yelled some words I will not repeat. Since the entrance to camp is covered by the mist I wasn't real worried that they were yelling at us for pointing dangerous weapons in their general direction. After this things got a lot more complicated.

We saw the circling-were those gorgons? - Before we spotted the two people they were after. Suddenly there was a rather large figure running toward us. I pulled out my bow and loaded an arrow. When the figure got closer, I realized that it was two people, one carrying the other. The one being carried looked like a bag lady. She had bad skin, greasy hair, and a hippy like dress that went high enough to see her warty swollen feet. The person carrying her was also a girl, but she looked like she might collapse any second. Her hair was a deep almost blue kind of black and fell in waves that went past her shoulders, something my flat boring hair will refuse to do. She was tall to, but shorter than me, with a good tan and athletic body. She would be pretty, but she looked exhausted, and in need of a good bath.

I shot down the gorgons (how they got here, I don't know) but they seem to get right back up. One even got hit by a car trying to reach the par, and barely even turned to dust before it got right back up again.

"What the Pluto!?" I said as I shot the one still in the air in the head, it just pulled the arrow out and kept chasing them. Either these are some very determined monsters, or something is seriously wrong.

"Welcome to my world" I thought I heard the girl mumble when she reached us. She was leaning over slightly, and panting. I was wondering what compelled her to carry an old hippy lady across the highway. A demigod's life is always freaky and abnormal; I guessed she was on her way to camp Jupiter when these guys found her.

I shot more arrows, almost all of them hitting my target square on, but that only seemed to be annoying them, now my quiver was almost empty. Great, I thought, were doomed. But then Hayes turned to me and said from his defensive position on my left:

"Flora, listen, we need to get those two to camp. Take them into the tunnel, I will hold them off."

I almost protested; I am not leaving my only friend here at the mercy of the flying chicken snake ladies, I thought in my head. Besides even if I do, I will most likely find some way to screw this up, I always do. But then remembered; a tunnel. I shared a look with him, something I've found I now do often, and nodded. Turning around, I grabbed the girl (who was still carrying the hobo woman) and raced toward the tunnel entrance with her in tow. Once inside we started half jogging, mostly because she was still carrying the woman. I could hear her whispering something to the girl.

Then the tunnel made and earth shattering BOOM! This caused small rocks to fall from the ceiling. Dust circling out feet from behind. Why do I always end up ruining things?

**this one was a little longer, having some writers block. review to tell me what POV next. IDEAS WELCOME! Flames, just be gental, this is my first story.**


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for not updating. Taking a break from this story to focus on my other one called the butterfly affect. Will continue later with longer chaps. But for now, I'm getting writers block. Review off you want this to continue or have oaky suggestions, I'm stuck. Later!


End file.
